1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a transistor having a vertical channel region and a capacitor connected to the vertical channel region, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, a transistor structure including a vertical channel region having a small horizontal area where a source/drain region is formed in a vertical direction relative to a substrate has been researched. An impurity region of the vertical channel transistor is electrically connected to a wiring or a capacitor.
On the other hand, the vertical channel transistors and other type transistors such as a planar type transistor may be formed together in the substrate. However, it may be difficult to form the different type transistors together in the substrate. In particular, because there may exist a height difference between a surface of the substrate where the vertical channel transistors are formed and a surface of the substrate where the planar type transistors are formed, it may be difficult to increase the height of the capacitor substantially that is connected to the vertical channel transistor and consequently it may also be difficult to ensure a required high capacitance of the capacitor.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a semiconductor device including a capacitor that is connected to a vertical channel transistor, wherein the capacitor has an improved high capacitance and for a method of manufacturing the same.